Steven Santos
Steven Spriter is a CAW superstar who debuted December 19th 2009. He is a former DCO Superstar and New-WWE Raw Superstar and a current member of NAW. He is also the owner of NAW South/Outer Limit Wrestling as well as a former NAW Intercontinental Champion and a two time NAW Hardcore Champion. He is perhaps most well known for nearly causing the suicide of Corey Bayne You can interact with Spriter at this link: www.youtube.com/user/NAWStevenSpriter. Developing CAW Organization (2009 - 2010) He made his CAW and DCO debut against Frank Sinatra in the first round of the DCO Tournament on 12-13-2009. He would then proceed to the next round only to lose to Jerry Atric. After this he made no further appearances in DCO as Danny Jackpot would bring Spriter up into the main NAW Roster. New Age Wrestling (2010 - ) Spriter would make his debut in NAW as the new member of Raven's Flock, he would defeat Pornoman in a handicap match with Raven for the NAW Intercontinental Championship at New-WWE/NAW Night of Champions. Due to Spriter pinning Pornoman, Spriter would become the new NAW Intercontinental Champion. Spriter would then be entered into a 8 Man Battle Royal to determine who would face Bret Hart at NAW CAW Battlefield, but he would be eliminated by Larry It. Spriter would not appear again until NAW Destruction Zone when he would compete in another 8 Man Battle Royal but this time with the NAW Intercontinental Championship on the line. He would be eliminated by Tito, causing Spriter to lose the Intercontinental Championship. NAW Territory Split (2010) After NAW Destruction Zone there would be a territory split with two brands, NAW South & NAW North. Spriter would go on to wrestle in NAW North and he would become the owner of NAW South. In Spriter's NAW North debut he would team with Andrew Liana to defeat The Dudleyz. In the next episode Spriter would face off against Chris Johansen and Larry It and Kane for a chance to face The Rock at NAW North Full Potential for the NAW World Heavyweight Championship, however he would lose. At Full Potential it was announced that The Flock, Spriter, Ryan ReX and Shawn Dynasty, had been disbanded. This would not affect Spriter as much as the other two as Spriter did not have much contact with Ryan ReX and Shawn Dynasty after Raven had left the NAW Roster. The three then faced off where the winner would become a No. 1 Contender to the NAW World Heavyweight Championship. Even though Spriter landed his finishing move onto Shawn Dynasty, Ryan ReX would steal the win. Frustrated over this loss he blamed Shawn Dynasty for not kicking out. This sparked a rivalry between the two where Spriter would attack Shawn Dynasty match after match. During this time Spriter was booked to face off against Bret Michaels, but Bret was attacked by Pornoman before the match allowing Spriter to pick up an easy win. At NAW Anarchy Anniversary 2010 Spriter would lose to Shawn Dynasty. After this in NAW's, new webmatch type show called, Hardcore Madness. During this Spriter would win his first NAW Hardcore Championship against ACWL's Luigi. After this he would retain instantly against Machojef, but he would lose the title after this to Larry It. After this Spriter was voted into a tournament to determine the new NAW Intercontinental Championship. Spriter defeated Dvon Dudley to face Ryan ReX, the only remaining Flock Member Spriter never defeated, at NAW North Vendetta II. Spriter defeated Danny Jackpot in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors allowing him to compete in a NAW Hardcore Championship match against XtremeTony, Guile and Arthur "Bonecrusher" Johnson in a Steel Cage match where Spriter escaped the cage allowing him to win his second NAW Hardcore Championship. Hours later Spriter would lose the Hardcore Championship to Matt Hardy. Spriter would compete in a 4 man battle royal against Ryan ReX, Kane & Larry It where Spriter would be eliminated by his Vendetta II opponent, Ryan ReX. At Vendetta II Spriter was defeated by Ryan ReX, which was called a close match and could possibly be NAW's MOTY. Soon after this NAW would close it's doors leaving Steven without a job. On a one match only return of NAW, Spriter would finally be able to defeat Larry It, who is his current partner in New-WWE. NAW Return (2010 - ) On the return of NAW he would team up with Larry It once again to face off against Chris Johansen and Ryan ReX, where the winning team would face off against each other at NAW Mayhem 20 for the Intercontinental Championship, where he and Larry It would be successful. On NAW Mayhem 20 Spriter would defeat Larry It once again to become the new NAW Intercontinental Champion. New-WWE Raw (2010) Soon after NAW closed it's doors Spriter was picked up by Raw. He would make his first New-WWE appearance attacking Danny Jackpot and Jason Hawkinz at New-WWE Night of Champions 2 with the help of Larry It. On the following episode of Raw Steven Spriter would make his in-ring debut against Evan Scottland in a winning effort, and showing a new finisher. The following week he would defeat Brent Harvanator debuting another finisher. He would enter a mini tournament for the chance to face off against The Miz for the United States Championship, but would lose to Lemarcus Carter, giving Spriter his first loss in New-WWE. Spriter wanting revenge would take his frustrations out on Lemarcus' tag team partner, Matt Mayhem where Spriter would defeat him. The following Raw after Hell in a Cell, Spriter was booked into a match with Danny Jackpot. However Danny had instead brought a replacement of for the match which turned out to be the returning Bret Michaels, who wanted to beat some respect into Spriter. After this he would qualify for the WWE Championship Scramble Match at The Bash by beating Dylan Connell. He would then face Bret Michaels once again but in a winning effort. He would lose in the WWE Championship Scramble Match at The Bash. This would mark Spriter's final appearance as part of the Raw roster, as he left New-WWE to return to NAW following its revival. CAW Clusterfuck Series *Spriter entered the CAW Clusterfuck 1 as the 33rd entrant. He would appear in his bWo attire along with his team mate PFAN. He would eliminate Corey Bayne, but he would finally be eliminated by the Nostalgia Critic. *Sprite entered the second Clusterfuck match, but did not enjoy the same success as the first one, and was eliminated by DamaRJ =Finishers & Signatures= *'Finishing Moves' **Darkness Drop - Hangman DDT (2009 - Currently Used) **Spriter Drop - Reverse Death Valley Driver (2010 - Currently Used) **Total Wipeout - Modified Double Underhook Facebuster (2010) **Impaler - Pedigree (2009) *'Signature Moves' **German Suplex **High Running Knee **Lariat **Bulldog **Belly to Belly Suplex Title History *New Age Wrestling **NAW Intercontinental Championship (2 Time)(Current) **NAW Hardcore Championship (3 Times) *'Fat Niggers Wrestling' **FNW World Championship (1 Time) Category:New-WWE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Alumni